


Every Last Drop

by Kayani_Iriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Wranduin Summer Kink Meme, no betas we die like WOMEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Wrathion has procured a game for lovers from a merchant in Dalaran, and invites Anduin to take part.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Wranduin Discord's Summer Kink meme series, Day 5

Anduin ducked into the quarters he shared with Wrathion after the mid-day meal, planning on escaping from the hectic day for a short while. He’d been going non stop since seven, and if he didn’t take a break, he was liable to take someone’s head off in a meeting. Thankfully there was a lull before his spent the afternoon hearing complaints, and he had a glorious hour to himself.

He hadn’t counted on Wrathion being in the sitting room, lining up small bottles of indigo liquid on top of the jihui set.

“What are you doing?”

“Setting up a game.”

“That doesn’t look like jihui.”

“New game.”

“Jihui getting boring?”

“Oh no, al klaruk, you know I enjoy beating you. I just thought this would liven up the day.” The dragon’s red eyes shone with mischief.

“Why do I not like that look? What’s the game?”

Wrathion held up a small bottle, wiggling it. “I learned of this game through my Blacktalons, it’s apparently quite popular at some parties. Private parties.”

Anduin felt his eyebrows raise. “Are these illicit drugs?”

“Nothing like that. I assure you there’s nothing illegal about this game. It’s supposedly common among the Sin’dorei, and someone smuggled out the recipe. Now they’re making and selling the sets, so they’ve made their way here. Trust a Dalaran mage, or alchemist, to figure it out.”

“This doesn’t instill confidence, Wrathion. What is the game?”

The dragon came to Anduin, pulling him close, the king returning the gesture. “It’s a game for lovers,” Wrathion murmured, sliding his hands down to the king’s hips. “The potions enhance desire.”

“Desire for you isn’t a problem,” Anduin whispered in his ear. He reached to cup Wrathion’s cock. “And I have an hour, let me show you.”

Wrathion pulled away. “Oh no, this will be more fun. It took me weeks to procure a set, so we’re going to play.”  
Anduin groaned. “There’s no talking you out of this, is there?”

“Of course not.”

“Very well. How does it work?”

“There’s two sets of potions, numbered one to five, each one stronger than the last. We take them together.”  
“And then?”

Wrathion’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “That’s where the fun comes in, my prince. We get to see what happens.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, no. The last bottle is the cure. It neutralizes the effects of the potion. But only one of us gets it.”  
“And the other?”

“Spends the next several hours out of his mind with lust.”

Anduin rubbed his face. “This sounds like a terrible game.”

“You really think so? I am quite taken with the idea.”

“Of course you are. Very well, we’ll make it an early night and play with your toy.”

Wrathion opened his mouth, paused, and shut it.

“What?” Anduin asked, irritated.

“I was thinking we’d begin now.”

“I have to hear disputes in less than an hour.”

“Yes, and then after that there’s two hours of council meetings, a formal dinner, and I believe an appearance at ambassador Darkanvil’s party. We can’t make an early night of it. We may as well make it fun.”

Anduin stared.

“What?”

“You’re mad.”

“Not mad. Just a dragon.”

“You’re also my consort. There’s a certain sense of propriety that has to be maintained-”  
“Because as consort I have an image to uphold. I know, I know. As you can tell, this has been said this a few times.” Wrathion looked tired.

“We cannot attend to our duties out of our minds with lust for each other.”

“Why not? It wouldn’t be the first time.” Wrathion smirked.

“That’s different!” Anduin sat down on the couch.

“How so?”

“It just is!” he protested.

Wrathion just looked at him.

“Fine, but I draw the line at taking all five while we’re in public.”

“Of course not. I’m not stupid. I’m sure we could handle three of them.” Wrathion picked up two bottles and brought them over. Anduin took one, noticing the bottle was inscribed with a filigree 1.

“Here we go,” Wrathion said, opening his. They clinked bottles, and drank. The potion was thin and sweet, with a faint floral taste.

“So now what?”

Wrathion shrugged. “We should feel the effects soon.”

Anduin pulled the dragon down on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “While we wait, why don’t you tell me what you’ll be up to while I’m stuck hearing disputes?”

“I’m going to see the tailor. I’m not happy with the fit of my clothes for tonight.” Wrathion brushed back loose hairs from Anduin's forehead and kissed it. “I also plan on making sure your clothing is pressed and ready to go.”

“The advantage of loving a tailor, I look better than ever.” Anduin ran his hands up Wrathion’s back, feeling a languid warmth suffuse him.

Wrathion laughed. “Someone needs to keep an eye on your clothing, your highness. You certainly don’t.”  
Anduin toyed with Wrathion’s sash. “I never saw the point. And now, I don’t have to bother.”

“And I think this is working. You only show this much interest in my sash when you want to take it off.”

“It would look nice on the floor. Or wrapped around a bedpost.” He reached his hands around to the knot, only to have them knocked away.

“Oh no, it’s time for you to hear disputes.”

Anduin groaned, a deeply unhappy sound. “If it’s already this bad, I can’t imagine what tonight’s going to bring. Do me a favor, my love.”

“What?”

“Make sure my outfit for tonight hides any possible problems. Can’t have it getting out the King of Stormwind can’t behave in public.”

***********************************************************************************

Anduin suppressed his third sigh in as many minutes. When had the throne room gotten so hot? Time had passed so slowly since he’d started hearing disputes, and nothing was of real importance. At the moment, he was trying to settle land use between two farmers.

“Jeremiah, you say your family has held the land for three generations, yes?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“And in all those years, no one’s checked with the land office to make sure your boundaries were declared correctly?”

“Never thought we’d need to.”

Anduin rubbed his face. “Well, records are showing your family has been farming two acres that aren’t on your property. Now that Frank is your neighbor, he has a right to those acres, as they’ve been deeded to him.”

“But my family has worked that land! Those are our crops!”

“I know,” he said, not unkindly. “And I’m sure that Frank will let you continue to work those fields, this season, and bring the harvest in. Won’t you, Frank?”

“Of course your majesty. It’s too late in the season for me to do anything with all the land.”

“Then there’s the solution. Keep working the land until you get your harvest in. Once you’re done, the land will go to Frank. Can you both agree?”

“Yes sir,” cam the agreement, and Anduin dismissed them. The room was stifling. He needed air.

“I’m going to end this a few minutes early,” he told the court scribe. “I’m not feeling well, and need some fresh air.”

“Of course your majesty,” said the scribe, rising to call the session to an end. Anduin ducked out of the back of the chamber, down a side hall. One there, he loosened his shirt. It was warm in the hall, but not as warm as the throne room.

“There you are. Problems?” Wrathion said from behind him.

“It’s really warm today.” Anduin said, fanning himself. He saw Wrathion take in his open collar. The dragon ran a tongue across his lips. Anduin watch, fascinated.

“It is quite warm. Pity we couldn’t go somewhere cooler. I came to give you this,” he said, pulling a bottle from his pocket.

Anduin sighed when he saw it. He took the top off and downed the potion in a gulp. “This better be worth it.”

Wrathion also swallowed his, pocketing the tiny bottle. “Oh my prince, from what I understand, they are more than worth it. Shall we head to our meeting?”

They walked side by side down the narrow hallway, taking the back passages by unspoken agreement. Anduin kept reaching out, brushing Wrathion’s hand and arm at every opportunity. The dragon, for his part, kept his composure, returning gentle touches with feather light ones of his own.

Shortly before the council chamber, Anduin pulled Wrathion into a small alcove, shoving him up against a wall. Before the dragon could protest, Anduin’s lips were on him, crushing him in a fierce kiss. His hands roamed over the carefully tailored clothes, caressing slim hips, a firm backside, and a growing erection.

Anduin pulled back with a groan.

“What was that for?” Wrathion asked, bewildered.

“If I have to spend the next two hours trapped in hell, at least I want something to think about while I’m there.” Anduin straightened his clothing, made sure his own erection wasn’t showing, and strode into the chamber.

They were the last to arrive, and Anduin did his best to look unbothered as he took his seat at the head of the table. He sat down with a sigh, opening up the folder containing the day’s list of topics. It was blessedly short.

Turning to Spymaster Shaw, recently returned from vacation in Arathi he asked, “Master Shaw, has SI:7 any news to report on the whereabouts of Sylvanas, or Nathanos?”

Shaw began reporting on suspected locations, and Anduin tuned him out. He knew there was no news, but every meeting began with the same information. Instead he caught his sight drifting down the table to Wrathion. The dragon seemed especially good looking today, with a flush to his cheeks that wasn’t usually there. His lips were dark and full, and as Anduin watched, he Anduin wanted to lick them. With an effort, he dragged his eyes away, focusing on Shaw instead.

“And that’s all we have. Unfortunately, It’s not enough to act, and the trail grows colder every day,” Shaw finished.

“Thank you, maybe we’ll catch a break in the next few days,” Anduin said, not really expecting they would.

“How were the disputes?” Genn asked.

“Nothing of note. A few stolen property, a couple cases of broken items from drunkards in the city, and one dispute over property. That was the last one I heard. A couple acres that have been farmed but not officially owned by a family. Seemed easy enough to settle, but I suspect we’ll see them in the spring again,” Anduin shifted in the hard chair. This room was stifling too. He was beginning to wonder if maybe it was him.

“Advisor Wrathion, how goes the study of Azeroth’s restoration?” Genn said, shifting everyone’s attention to the dragon. Anduin appreciated the excuse to stare.

“My latest missive from Magni says that it proceeds apace. Silithus is finished, and teams are moving out across the world to find and seal and major azerite breaches that can be reached. With luck we should be done in a few years.”

Wrathion kept talking, but Anduin wasn’t listening. He was focused on that handsome face, the sharp cheekbones and red eyes, the dark waving hair, and those full lips. He felt himself growing hard imagining those lips wrapped around his cock.

A sharp kick to his shin brought him back to the room. He glared at Genn. “Mind on the meeting, not your consort, please, your majesty.” The tone was so dry it would have wilted flowers. Anduin blushed.

“I’m not myself today, sorry,” he muttered, staring at his papers.

He kept his eyes downcast and tried to pay attention to the rest of the meeting, but it was a lost cause. As soon as they wrapped for the day, he left, headed to their quarters, hoping they had enough time before dinner to handle the antsy feelings in him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ready for the third?” Wrathion’s voice was quiet behind him. Anduin kept staring at the neat row of small bottles.

“Are you sure you want to make dinner worse? The meeting was pretty rough.”

“I noticed. You looked like you wanted to crawl across the table and grab me. It made it hard to give reports.”

Anduin turned, pulling Wrathion close. “Watching you made it impossible to listen.” He captured Wrathion’s mouth in a kiss. The dragon’s hands came up, tangling in his hair, keeping him close. Anduin relished the moment.

When they finally pulled apart, Anduin sighed. “I guess we’re this far, may as well keep playing your game.”

He plucked up the two bottles labeled with 3, and handed one to Wrathion, drinking his down silently. Wrathion followed, then put both empty bottles on the table. Anduin felt the dragon’s hands at his belt, working it loose. When Wrathion sank to his knees, hands on the fastenings of his trousers, Anduin tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he said, running his hands through the dragon’s hair.

“Not if you kill me first,” came the tart answer before Wrathion took him in his mouth.

Anduin groaned as wet heat surrounded him, tightening his grip on the other man’s hair. He’d been hard for so long he’d almost become used to it, but Wrathion’s lips, his touch, brought everything back into sharp focus. He found himself on the edge quickly, moving his hips in time with the dragon’s mouth.

“I won’t last,” he gasped.

Strong hands clutched his hips, encouraging him to move. He cried out as he climaxed, holding Wrathion’s head steady as he pumped between his lips.

Gasping, he withdrew, sinking to his knees on the floor. He pressed his head against Wrathion’s, wrapping his arms around him. “Oh, al klaruk, what you do to me. Thank you.”

“I live to serve, your majesty,” Wrathion said, a smirk on his face.

“Saucy dragon.”

“Wanton king.”

Anduin pulled back, brushing Wrathion’s hair out of his face. “You did this to me, you know. Usually I have more decorum. It’s these damn potions. I wonder if that’s why it’s so warm today.”

“Perhaps. I have noticed it’s warmer than usual.”

Anduin ran his hands down Wrathion, enjoying the feel of lean muscle under his hands. “You just wore me out, yet I can’t help desiring you.” His hands traveled lower, undoing Wrathion’s sash. He unwound it. “Is this part of the game?”

Wrathion pulled the sash free, tossing it on a couch. He began wiggling out of his pants. “Constant desire? It is. And the further into the potions we get, the stronger it should get. It only ends when one takes the antidote, or enough time passes.”

Anduin was already kissing up one now-bare leg. “How much time has to pass?”

“Between the last dose and it wearing off? Somewhere between eight and twelve hours.”

Anduin dropped his head to Wrathion’s leg with a groan. “You mean it’s possible one of us will be in agony that long? That’s cruel, my love.”

“It is, but think of all the fun we’ll have until one of us can’t stand it.”

Anduin resumed his trail up Wrathion’s leg, stopping only to remove his underclothes. One Wrathion was bare below the waist, he returned the favor the dragon had bestowed, taking him in his mouth. He swallowed him deep, taking as much as he could, hands frantically working where he couldn’t reach. His free hand roamed, touching and rubbing the spots he knew would set his lover off, and in an unusually short time, Wrathion was calling his name and coming deep down his throat.

Anduin withdrew, giving Wrathion’s cock one last lick as he moved. He watched, surprised, as the dragon began to harden again.

“Careful, my prince. The way I feel, I am sure we could go again, but this time it wouldn’t be your mouth I was claiming.” The tone was light, but Anduin could feel the need in those words.

“They should sell this as a cure to nobles that need to pretend they’re still young with their mistresses,” Anduin said, moving to the sofa.

“Who says they don’t?” Wrathion said, with a quirked eyebrow. He sat up and shed his coat and shirt, leaving himself bare. “I suppose it’s time to dress for dinner, and that boring party. Please tell me we don’t have to stay long.”

Anduin’s eyes trailed him into their bedroom, and he felt himself growing hard. “Oh, I fully intend on making an appearance, claiming a headache, and getting out of there as soon as possible. You and I have more pressing plans tonight.”

He followed Wrathion into the bedroom, fingers aching to just throw the taller man down onto the bed. “What did you pick out for me to wear tonight?”

“The red flared coat.”

“Not Alliance blue?”

“No. King of Stormwind, Leader of the Alliance, you may be, but you’re not meeting anyone who needs reminded of that tonight. Tonight, people need reminding you’re mine. And the red does that beautifully.”

Anduin shrugged and gestured to his erection. “Those pants though. They’re not going to hide anything.”

“I found a solution for that too. Took a bit of inspiration from some of your story books. This shirt is long, meant to be worn over tight pants. The ruffled front should hide everything. Just keep the jacket unbuttoned.” Wrathion set the outfit on the bed, and turned away to dress.

Anduin dressed, trying not to watch Wrathion. The dragon dressed in his usual style, swapping out the bright ruby red for a more subdued dark green. Anduin watched with interest as he buttoned the jacket, hiding the hard on that Anduin knew was there.

“There, we’re as decent as we’re going to get,” Wrathion said, adjusting the ruby around Anduin’s throat. “Shall we make the best of this game?”

***********************************************************************************

“If we have to hear one more toast, I’m going to throw my glass into the room,” Anduin murmured to Wrathion, a smile frozen on his lips

“From your lips to the Light’s ears. This is what, the tenth?” Wrathion sipped from his glass.

“Eleventh.”

“That’s nine too many.”

“Exactly.”

They both applauded politely along with the room as the lord giving the speech finished. When no one stood up to begin speaking, Anduin relaxed a fraction. He hated formal banquets on a good night. Tonight? Tonight was torture.

“Thanks for thinking of this shirt,” he began, pausing when a servant set a fancy dessert in front of him. “I do with you’d thought of different pants.”

“I thought the tightness might help control the problem.”

“All it’s doing it making me acutely aware that I have a cock, that it’s hard, and that I can’t have you. Damn you and this game.”

“Patience, my prince. You’ll get what you want, soon enough.”

Anduin growled into his chocolate confection.

“Problems, your majesty?” The pretty blonde on his other side asked, concerned.

“Oh no, not at all. I just have a bit of a headache, and it’s making me cranky. My apologies, Lady Delia.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. My cousin’s wife always get headaches. They put her in bed for days. She can hardly get anything done, they’re so bad. Why, one time they were supposed to go to their summer home, and-”

Anduin felt a warm hand in his lap, stroking his hard on, and stopped listening. He cut a glance at Wrathion, who was looking at his dessert while he carefully took a spoonful of it with his other hand. He shifted slightly in his seat, sure his pants were cutting off circulation. The hand squeezed.

“And so that’s how I know how much trouble headaches are,” lady Delia finished up.

“Thank you for your sympathy and kindness,” he replied.

“Will you be able to attend the ambassador’s party tonight? I had hoped to get you away from your dashing consort for a dance,” she said, fluttering her lashes.

“We plan on attending, at least for a short while. And I will make sure you are the first I dance with. If this headache persists, you may be the only.”

“Oooh, how fun! I might get a dance and he won’t!” she giggled, smiling at Wrathion.

“My lady, I cannot compete with your beauty. I surrender the dances tonight to you,” Wrathion said, extending a hand to her. She took it, and he leaned across Anduin to kiss it politely. All Anduin could think of was pushing his head down under the table.

“And your majesty is blushing!” Lady Delia said, laughing.

“Well, Advisor Wrathion likes to keep me on my toes,” he said dryly.

Dinner finished, he and Wrathion made their way to the party, letting most of the nobles go ahead of them. Anduin pulled Wrathion behind a large sculpture, praying to the Light they were hidden well enough from view.

“If we don’t get out of that party in a hurry, I may be doing indecent things to you in front of the nobility,” he growled in Wrathion’s ear.

“I assure you, I want out of there as badly as you do. Care to make the torture worse?”

Anduin looked at him, feeling his brows pull together. Wrathion pulled out two small bottles.

“You didn’t. You’re terrible. We can’t.” He took the bottle anyway.

They drank in unison.

Anduin took a moment to slide his hand between the folds of Wrathion’s outer jacket, to the soft, thin pants below. He caressed the dragon, drawing a soft moan and a string of profanity from those full lips.

“Remember, I have a headache, and you’re the doting consort, planning on caring for me. Three dances, max. Two stuffy nobles. No more than one drink.”

“With as much as you had at dinner, I’m surprised you’re limiting us now.”

“Timing. I don’t want one drink to become a bottle, and three hours.”

“Al klaruk, that potion should kick in within half an hour, and it should be strong. I can only imagine we’ll be saying goodbyes quickly.”

Anduin pulled back, straightening Wrathion’s jacket, then his own. “Let’s go.”

As soon as they entered the ambassador’s party, Anduin was claimed by Lady Delia for a dance. He noticed Wrathion heading in the direction of the ambassador, presumably to thank him for the invitation. Anduin tore his eyes away, and focused as best he could on the dance. All he could think about was how he wanted Wrathion alone, naked, and begging.

“Are you all your, right, sire?” He shook his head.

“My apologies, this headache must be worse than I realized.” He aimed a smile at her. “I am having terrible trouble focusing. I will endeavor to do better, my lady.”

He managed to keep his attention mostly on the dance for the remainder of the song. Once finished, he escorted her to a group of ladies, bowed, and left her. He took a drink from a passing servant, and went in search of the ambassador himself.

“Ambassador Darkanvil, thank you for the invitation. I apologize that I may not be able to stay long, I have a dreadful headache and it only seems to be getting worse.”

The ambassador bowed. “I understand, your majesty. I didn’t expect you to come. I remember when I married my Amelia. You couldn’t convince the two of us to come to a gathering or a party for months.” he winked at Anduin, who felt his ears warm.

“Well, the needs to the kingdom come first,” he responded automatically.

“Perhaps they shouldn’t always, sire. Perhaps tonight, your headache should come first, and you should save your handsome consort from Lady Delia.” Darkanvil gestured.

Anduin turned, seeing Wrathion carefully dancing with the lady. He had a smile on, but it was clear to Anduin the dragon would rather be anywhere else. He smiles his first true smile all day. “Thank you ambassador, I think I will save him and head to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Anduin barely remembered the locking charm on the door before his clothes were being pulled off by one very impatient dragon. He assisted, unbuttoning what he could reach, pulling down the too tight pants, and kicking off his boots.

“Last one,” he gasped as he reached for Wrathion’s sash. “If we’re going to torment each other, let’s drink the last one.”

They stumbled to the jihui board, reaching for the bottles. Anduin threw his back, noticing the floral taste was almost overpowering.

“I don’t know how much worse this can get,” he panted, moving towards Wrathion. “I ache with the need to touch you.”

“You’re not alone,” Wrathion said, sounding breathless. “I am congratulating myself on not taking you in the hallway on the walk back. You have the most perfect ass in those clothes.”

“You chose them for me.”

They collided, a tangled of sweat soaked skin, arms, and lips, desperate for touch and release. Anduin tugged the dragon towards the bedroom, only to be stopped.

“Can’t wait,” whined Wrathion, pressing up against him. His long fingers wrapped around them both, pressing their cocks together. Anduin groaned, feeling himself close with only the barest touch. He leaned against the other man’s shoulder looking down at the sight of the two of them, feeling himself become even harder. Wrathion stroked them, muttering in draconic as his hand frantically worked. Anduin reached out, grabbing his shoulder for support. After only a few strokes more, they came in unison, sagging to the rug together.

“Maybe we can make it to the bed now,” Anduin said, still leaning on Wrathion. “Maybe we’ll have a moment.”

A short chuckle came out of the dragon. “Oh my prince, I doubt we’ll be that lucky. Have you not noticed that the potions act faster and faster? We’ll be lucky to make the bed at all tonight.”

Anduin could feel himself hardening again. “Why on Azeroth did you think this would be a good idea?”

“I wanted to know what would happen if you were driven out of your mind with lust.”

Anduin didn’t answer, instead bending down to lick the mess from Wrathion’s hand. As he did, he watched the dragon rise again, and took him in his mouth. This time he was less gentle, sucking hard, using his teeth on the crown. Wrathion gasped and moaned, fisting hands in his hair, and came with a shout.

Anduin reached down, aching for release, roughly touching himself. It seemed like it took nearly nothing before he climaxed again. He lie on the rug, covered in sweat, panting, and still aching with need.

“By the Light Wrathion, if this is how the night’s supposed to go, I have no idea how we’re going to survive.”

“Bedroom,” was Wrathion’s command. He managed to get to his feet, none too steadily, and hauled Anduin up after him. Leaning on each other, they staggered in, stopping only to grab the antidote on the way.

Once on the bed, Wrathion grabbed the vial of oil in the nightstand and slicked himself up with it. Anduin lie on the bed, legs spread, waiting for Wrathion, desperately working his own cock. “Wrathion, please. Take me, because I can’t stand this.”

Anduin felt the dragon hold back, entering him as gently as the situation would allow. “I’m not fragile dammit!” he snarled, and was rewarded with a strong thrust from the other man. It sent him into climax, and he rode waves of pleasure for a moment, vision going white.

As he came back, he found himself being pounded into as if the dragon’s life depended on it. He felt Wrathion stiffen, a low hiss coming from him, and realized he was coming. He however, didn’t stop thrusting, still hard. Anduin moaned, dragging his nails down the dragon’s back.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” he begged.

Wrathion obliged, continuing his thrusting. Anduin came again. And again. He lost track of the number of times he reached his climax, only knowing that each time, Wrathion was right behind him. At some point he rolled the dragon onto his back and rode him mercilessly, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of them both.

“I want you,” he said, in a brief moment of clarity.

“You’ve had me. Many, many times,” the dragon gasped, hands twisted in sheets.

Anduin looked at him. “No, I haven’t.”

It took Wrathion a moment to clear his lust fogged brain. “Oh. Oh. Of course. Please.”

Anduin wasted no time, oiling his cock and positioning it at the dragon’s entrance. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, meaning to suggest they try it another time.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I will find a way to come on my own. Riding your cock is preferred,” Wrathion said, looking him dead in the eyes.

Anduin pushed, entering Wrathion as gently as he could. The dragon surprised him, wiggling his hips and encouraging him on with suggestive moans. Anduin held back as best he could until he was all the way in.

“Move,” demanded the dragon. “Move, and make me come, or so help me, you’ll spend the rest of your night with your hand, my prince.”

Anduin moved, coming nearly at once. Wrathion was so hot, so tight, that he couldn’t help it. He kept moving, having discovered some time ago that he simply couldn’t lose his hard on. Wrathion gripped his shoulders, head thrown back, eyes closed, gasping.

“More.”

Anduin thrust, enjoying the feel of being in his lover. He felt Wrathion tighten around him, heard the throaty growl. He kept thrusting, carrying the dragon over the edge. He reached climax again, whimpering. Still, he didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. Needed more.

Several orgasms later, Wrathion rolled him onto his back, straddling him. Anduin dug his fingers into the dragon’s hips, enjoying the way they flexed under him. Wrathion rode him, hair in damp twists about his face, breathing ragged.

“I’m not sure how much more I can take,” Wrathion confessed as he moved. “My prince, you will be the death of me.”

Anduin felt another wave of pleasure roll over him, and he moaned. His throat was so dry. “Take it. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I have. I’ll be fine.”

Wrathion rode him, coaxing another orgasm out of them both. “I don’t want to leave you wanting.”

“I’m not. This is that damn potion, not me. I am more than content.” Anduin stilled for a moment, striving to stay lucid. He met Wrathion’s stare. For a long moment, they didn’t move. Anduin thought he was going to explode from need.

Finally Wrathion nodded, sliding off him. He moved to the side of the bed, taking the bottle. With shaking hands, he uncapped it, drinking it down. Anduin watched him make a face. “Ugh, tastes foul.”

Anduin fought to keep his hands off himself. Maybe if he could just ignore his hard on, he could overcome the aching need. He’d been climaxing for hours, how could he still want more?

Wrathion stiffened, then coughed several times. “Oh, that’s awful. But I feel better.”

Anduin noticed the dragon was no longer hard.

“Seems it worked.” He couldn’t deny a moment of longing for the same relief, but he pushed it aside. He would be fine. Maybe he could take a bath, use the water in interesting ways.

Wrathion looked down, eyeing himself with mild surprise. “So it did. Oh thank the gods.” He opened the nightstand, rummaging about.

Anduin felt his hands drifting down, reaching for himself. Resolutely, he tucked them under his ass, trying not to give in to need. He wanted to come so badly.

Something was held to his lips. “Drink,” came the quiet command. Reflexively, he swallowed. And gagged. He sat up, coughing. “That’s awful. What did you give me?”

“Antidote.”

Anduin gaped at him.

“What, did you really think that I’d play a game like this without making sure we both got relief. I love you, al klaruk. I would never let you needlessly suffer for hours. Now, let’s take a warm bath. We’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
